


The Riverboat AU

by destieluk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Barman Benny, Blow Jobs, Bottom Benny, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel, Very Mild D/S Overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place on board the paddle steamer Angel Of The River cruising down the Mississippi River toward New Orleans sometime during the summer of 1928. Benny is a barman on board, and Cas is a hunter on his way to investigate a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence, born of too much Billie Holiday, 4 am emails and a desire to dress Cas up like a doll and see what I can make him do. I'm not one bit sorry.

Castiel weaves his way through the softly lit lounge towards the bar. He dips his fingers into his pinstriped waistcoat, pulling out the silver chain of his pocket watch. The meeting with the other hunters didn’t take as long as he’d feared it might and there’s plenty of time to have a quick drink before he should really head to bed to get his requisite four hours sleep. He’s still no closer to finding out the nature of the mysterious disappearances that are plaguing the small towns up and down the Mississippi but at least he’s got some back up now, should he need it. And at least he’s travelling in style. He’s managed to hustle enough card games that he can avoid staying in flop-houses for the next month or so. He smoothes his hands down the fabric of his pants, straightening the seam out and checks the shine on his shoes before dropping onto a bar stool and glancing around. The air is thick with the haze of cigarette smoke rolling over the blackjack tables, all darkly gleaming mahogany and vivid green baize. The casino is busy with people at this time in the evening, all of Mississippi’s brightest stars are out to see and be seen it appears. The whole place reeks of money and decadence. The soft chink of glasses and the occasional shriek of laughter from an over excited flapper is a sharp counterpoint to the smooth sounds of jazz from the ensemble playing on the stage. Dropping his hat onto the bar, he signals to the barman with two fingers. 

‘What’s your pleasure, sir?’ inquires a soft voice with a definite New Orleans burr. Cas flicks his his eyes up and down the barman’s body where he stands with both hands leaning on the dark wood of the bar. Dark blond hair, a close cut beard and a broad chest under an open necked linen shirt and suspenders meet his appreciative gaze. The barman has a towel thrown over one shoulder and a pencil perched behind one ear. His blue eyes meet Cas’ own and a small smile tips at the corner of the hunter’s lips. He could do with a distraction and a little gentle flirting would be a fine one. 

‘Mmm. Surprise me,’ he says in a low voice, his eyes still taking in the man behind the bar.

‘That a challenge?’ the blond man quirks an eyebrow at Cas, but his tone is light with a teasing edge. He lets his eyes roam freely over Castiel, taking in the dark pinstriped jacket and waistcoat, the pressed shirt and the silver neck tie. Finally their eyes meet again and the barman smiles brightly, completely unabashed at the shameless way he just admired the lean body of the other man. It sends a lick of heat down Castiel’s spine, and he runs his fingers through his tousled hair, attempting to smooth it into something more orderly. He’s used to being flirted with by bar-staff hoping for a larger tip, men and women, but it’s been a long time since there was anything more. Especially given his _inclinations_. There’s always a certain amount of risk involved if your desire is to take pleasure in the bodies of other men, but Castiel has learned from experience that the bohemian atmosphere of a steamboat is a safer place than most. Still, it pays to be careful, even if the man in front of him seems to be happy to court his attention. He tests his theory by gently running his tongue over his own lips, and is both gratified and emboldened when the barman’s steel blue eyes track the motion. Aah… 

Swallowing his surge of excitement for the moment, Cas holds out his hand towards the other man. ‘Castiel Milton, but you can call me Cas if you like.’

‘Benny Lafitte’, says the barman, taking hold of Cas’ offered hand in a warm, tight grip and shaking it once. ‘You can call me Benny, if you like’, he winks.

‘Well Benny,’ the hunter leans forward, allowing another of his small smiles, ‘what have you got for me?’

Benny picks up a rag and starts polishing glasses as he pretends to ponder the question.

‘There’s a rumour round these parts that I make the best whiskey sour this side of the Mississippi. I couldn’t speak to the truth of it myself, but for a fine gentleman such as yourself I’m willing to try.’

‘A rumour’, Cas taps his chin thoughtfully with one finger, squinting up at the blond man, letting his gaze drift over the broad shoulders, taking in the faint dusting of hair at the neck of his shirt. ‘Well I’m not one for idle gossip, but it seems to me that this one might be worth listening to. And since we _are ___on this side of the Mississippi I’d better see what all the fuss is about’.

Benny grins widely at him before moving to make the drink. Cas watches the large hands, rough from hard work, deftly pour, whisk and mix before decanting it into a large cut glass tumbler. The barman sets the glass on a napkin and slides it over to the other man. He watches carefully as Cas sips at the golden liquid and then hums appreciatively as he sets the drink back down. He runs one long finger along the sugar crusted edge of the glass before bringing it to his mouth and meticulously licking the crystals from it. The brief flare of heat in the eyes of the man opposite sends a spark of desire across his skin. 

‘Mmmmm, that’s one rumour I can say I was glad I heard’, he says, letting his voice drop even lower than usual and looking at the taller man from under his eyelashes. 

He’s about to speak again, to seal the deal as it were, when a small group of women call Benny over to the other side of the bar. Cas settles for slowly swirling his drink around in the cut glass tumbler as he surreptitiously watches the broad chested barman work. He moves gracefully around the bar, mixing drinks, happily chatting with the customers, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles and chuckles along with the girl's raucous laughter. He’s mixing a white lady when he casually glances back over his shoulder to meet Cas’ gaze, and drops his eye in a wink that’s gone so quickly the hunter isn’t even sure he saw it, but it makes his cheeks flush nonetheless. One of the girls tipsily leans forward over the bar trying to grab Benny’s elbow to whisper into his ear, but the barman smoothly steps back, spreading his hands innocently, and laughing as he says something which Cas doesn’t hear, but sends the girls off into gales of giggles as they turn and wobble back to the blackjack tables, waving and blowing kisses as they go. 

After they’ve gone Benny throws his bar towel over his shoulder and drifts back over to where Cas is still sipping at his drink. He folds his arms onto the bar and leans forward, bringing his face close to Cas’ and smiling softly. 

‘There’s another rumour going around these parts, if you’d care to hear it’, he says in a low voice as their eyes meet and Cas feels a warm thrill chasing his blood south. He can feel the puff of the barman’s breath against his cheek, warm and edged with whiskey and lemon and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, swallowing dryly his gaze flicking between the man’s grey eyes and his lips, close enough to capture with his own. 

‘Rumour is, I get out of here in around an hour’, Benny pulls the pencil from behind his ear and writes three digits on the corner of the napkin under Cas’ glass. ‘Rumour is, that’s the number of my cabin’. There’s a hint of a challenge in the look he gives Cas, as he leans down, resting his elbows back on the bar. Cas slips the napkin from under the glass, briefly glancing at the number scrawled there before folding it up and casually stowing it in the pocket of his pants. He picks up his hat from where it’s resting against the dark wood and settles it back into place on his head, running a finger around the brim. He drains the rest of his drink before giving Benny a cheeky little salute and sliding down from the bar stool. 

‘I’m a very curious man, as you may have noticed’, he says, tilting his head to one side and rocking back casually on his heels, ‘maybe I should check out those rumours too’. 

‘You should definitely do that, Castiel’, calls Benny as the hunter takes a couple of steps backwards, winks and then turns to wind his way back past the card games and roulette tables, making his way to the upper deck of the river boat. 


	2. Chapter Two

The air above deck is still thick with the leftover heat of the day. The muted sounds of the casino float alongside the riverboat, humming along with the gentle splash of the river and the staccato of crickets and cicadas. Castiel can feel his excitement buzzing under his skin, crawling along his bones. An hour, the barman had said. Arms folded, the hunter leans against the rail, and drags deeply on a cigarette, hoping it’ll speed away the seconds and minutes for him. Finally, he flicks the dog end over the side and ducks back into the corridor. He unrolls the napkin and checks the number scrawled in the corner again. 14, cabin number 14. He shivers with anticipation as he thinks of the delights that he hopes await him behind the door of cabin number 14. His shoes near silent on the carpeted floor of the paddle steamer, he strolls down the corridor, tipping his hat as he passes two young flappers, apparently headed back to the casino. They giggle as they trip past him, whispering in each other’s ears and flashing him wide, solicitous grins. But he forgets them as soon as they’ve gone by, counting down the cabin numbers in his head until he reaches his destination. When he gets there he feels suddenly nervous. He wipes the palms of his hands down the front of his slacks and then gently taps on the door.

He hears some quiet rummaging behind the door before it’s cracked open and the barman - Benny - is standing there in his bare feet, and with a small smile playing across his face.

‘Hey Cas’, he says, his voice low and soft as well worn cotton.

‘Hello Benny’, says Cas, deliberately dropping his own voice a register lower. ‘Here to look into that rumour’. His attempt to lean casually against the door frame is ruined as Benny reaches out and grabs hold of his neck tie, pulling him bodily into the cabin. Cas just about has time to register the the tiny room, with its narrow bed, night stand and not much else before he’s being crowded back up against the closed door with six feet of blond haired, blue eyed barman pressed up against him. Yes, this hunt has definitely taken a turn for the better. 

He pushes his lips against Benny’s who opens underneath him like a crocus in the morning sun. He licks his way into the deep, smoky taste of the other man, grabbing hold of his hips and walking him slowly backwards to the narrow bed. When the back of Benny’s calves hit the frame, he lets himself drop on to the cot, dragging Cas down with him. They land with a bump, Benny with his legs either side of the hunter, Cas on his elbows, draped over the thick body of the taller man. The hunter leans into the space between Benny’s neck and shoulder, kissing wetly and dragging his teeth gently across the skin. He can feel the blond man’s stubble against his jaw. This is what he lives for. The soft curves and sweet scents of women have no appeal for him. He’s come to crave a hard body pressed against his, the roughness of stubble, large hands on his skin squeezing and stroking and the salt of another man’s sweat on his tongue. Benny smells of whiskey and cigarettes and his tongue is sharp with salt and lemon. The promise of him goes straight to Castiel’s cock.

Benny rolls his head back on to the pillow, giving Cas better access to the skin above his shirt collar. He smooths his hands down Cas’ back, pausing to knead at his ass. The hunter realises that he is wearing far too many clothes. He pulls himself away from where he’s been sucking tiny marks into Benny’s neck and scoots back on to his knees. First he shrugs himself out of his jacket, making a vain attempt to fold it before dropping it to the floor. He quickly undoes the buttons of his vest before dropping it on top of the jacket. Shoes and socks follow and he’s just reaching for the knot of his tie when Benny grabs hold of the loose end and uses it to drag Cas’ face back down towards his own.

‘Kinda like the tie, sugar’, he says, ghosting his lips across Cas’. Cas’ breath, warm and still vaguely scented with citrus, puffs against the barman’s cheek and he leans to brush their lips together softly.

‘I’ll remember that. If you start to make too much noise, I might need a gag’, says Cas with the hint of promise of his own in his voice. Benny’s breath catches in his throat as a broken moan passes his lips, and his hips buck involuntarily. The hunter notes the response with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk slips onto his face. He moves to straddle the blond man’s thick body and carries on removing the tie, dropping it onto the bed where Benny can see it. Slowly he begins to unfasten his dress shirt, the eyes of the barman watching his long fingers as he pushes the buttons through to reveal a lean, tanned chest. There is a tattoo etched into the skin either side of his collar bone. A five pointed star edged in a ring of flames, and a six pointed star in a circle. Benny’s hands slide up from where they had been resting on Cas’ thighs to shamelessly palm the hunter’s growing erection. He walks his fingers across the taut skin of Cas’ belly, before reaching up to lightly trace his fingers over the dark ink. Long fingers close around his hand, tugging it away, directing his attention back on to the man in his lap.

‘You’re still wearing a shirt’, growls Cas, sliding his hands underneath the offending article and rucking it up under Benny’s armpits. Grinning, the barman pulls it over his head and tosses it into the corner of the room. There’s a dusting of blond hair across the expanse of Benny’s pale chest and Cas slides his cheek across it enjoying the drag against his slight stubble. He hums as he flicks his tongue against the barman’s nipple, biting it gently as his eyes meet Benny’s steel blue gaze. The other man bares his teeth against the sting but he arches his body towards Cas’ mouth, pushing skin against skin. He cups the back of the dark head in his rough hands, moaning low in his throat as Cas sucks on the nub. He can feel the hard line of the stranger’s cock pressing against his thigh, through the layers of cloth that still separate them, and his own achingly hard response. He reaches for the buttons on Cas’ dress pants, flicking the top one open before he feels cool fingers wrapped around his wrists, stopping him. Gently, Cas slides his hands along Benny’s biceps, stroking down his forearms, lifting the rough hands away from his erection, and moves them up until they are resting either side of the barman’s head. He gazes down, his sapphire eyes meeting Benny’s and presses them into the rough linen sheets. 

‘Keep them there. Can you do that? Can you keep them there?’, he asks, voice deep and ragged with desire. Benny is almost unable to nod as the rush of blood to his already aching cock renders him dizzy, so he groans out a sound that he hopes signals acquiescence, his fingers curling and uncurling against the fabric. Sitting back on his heels, Cas unfastens Benny's pants, deftly slipping them under the strong hips, down and off. Benny's cock is curved against his stomach, bobbing as the barman shifts his hips, desperately seeking friction. The hunter drags his long fingers through the blond curls at the base, before curling them around the shaft and bringing it to his mouth. He sucks gently at the head, learning and relearning the taste of it. 

As he sucks deeper, Benny groans, his hand reflexively clutching at air, and his hips roll gently. Cas releases the still stiff cock from his mouth, shiny with spittle. He shuffles closer, sliding along the bed so that Benny's knees are splayed open and his thighs settle in rest on the hunter's shoulders. 

‘Now, be still’, Cas murmurs, as he presses his face into the damp heat of the other man’s body, his lips dragging across the ridged skin of Benny’s balls. He swirls his tongue, lightly dragging one into his mouth, before releasing it and leaning in still further so that he can lick gently at the skin behind. Benny chokes off a loud moan, almost before it starts and spreads his legs even wider, inviting Cas deeper still. Using one hand to firmly grip the base of Benny’s cock and the other to hold Benny’s leg up, out of the way, Cas flicks and licks and swirls his tongue over the furled skin of Benny’s hole. Alternating kitten licks with deeper drags, he drools messily, opening Benny slowly. He hums against the barman’s skin, relishing the musky taste. Dropping the other man’s leg back over his shoulder, he presses against the skin with one long finger, trying to ease it inside. Benny hisses and tenses against the sting. He opens one eye, and half reaches an arm out, before looking down at Cas as if for permission. 

‘In… In the nightstand,’ he gasps. ‘I have something, it’ll help… It’ll be easier’.

Cas nods and hums as he continues to drag his tongue over Benny’s skin, and he reaches up. After a few seconds’ fumbling a small tin is pressed into his hand. Flicking off the top, he drags his fingers through the oily substance and once again begins to slide them inside the body of the other man. First one, and then two, slipping and sliding, slowly working Benny open. He goes back to mouthing at Benny’s balls and gently stroking his cock as he tries to soothe away any discomfort. When he has three fingers easily slipping in and out of the man’s body, Benny is clutching at the pillow, head thrown back and doing all he can not to bear down onto Cas’ fingers. 

‘Turn over. Hands and knees’, Cas says, his voice steady despite his own arousal. Benny scrambles to obey, flipping over instantly and presenting himself to the other man. There’s a whisper of fabric as Cas unfastens his pants, pushing them down to his knees and the clink of the tin, followed by the noise of him slicking himself up with the grease. Benny feels the firm pressure at his rim, and the stinging burn and stretch as Milton pushes himself in. He breathes slowly and carefully as long fingers cradle his hips and Cas presses deeper and deeper. With a final thrust and a soft gasp that seems to come from both of them at the same time, Cas is seated fully inside him. Rolling his hips shallowly, he begins to rock slowly into the the body beneath him, draping himself over the barman and pressing small kisses over his shoulders, soothing the initial discomfort away. Benny shifts, moving so that Cas can go deeper, and Cas groans as he does so, his tanned skin slapping against the pale of the blond man. He loops his arms under and around Benny’s chest, grasping on to get leverage and using it to push deeper. As his strokes speed up, Benny moans brokenly, failing to choke down the whimpers and small cries falling from his lips. 

‘I said be still, hush now’, grunts Cas, fucking in deeper and faster. ‘Someone will hear. Is that something you want? Or do you need me to use the tie to make sure they don’t?’ 

The blond shakes his head, biting his lip and swallowing back the sounds in his throat. Cas continues to thrust hard, using his hold on Benny’s shoulders to drag their bodies together. He rolls his hips, dragging his cock along the small bundle of nerves experience has taught him lies deep inside a male lover and the barman lets out a loud wail. Cas clamps his hand over the barman’s mouth, muffling the noise quickly. He keeps his hand there, stifling the grunts and groans he nonetheless pleasures in eliciting from Benny as he deliberately repeats the movement, again and again. Gritting his teeth, he increases his speed, pounding into the man under him until the barman is trembling and writhing, biting and sucking at the hunter’s fingers in his mouth. 

He’s riding close to the edge himself. There is glorious heat and pressure around his cock, building and curling up into his gut. He pulls his fingers from the other man’s mouth, trailing them wetly down the barman’s chest and wrapping them around his cock, tugging it in time with his strokes. With the other hand, he slowly pushes Benny face down into the pillow. There’s a muffled scream, a sudden burst of warmth and wetness over his hand and a clenching tightness around his cock that’s so close to pain it drags him over the edge before he can breathe. Throwing his head back in a silent shout, he presses down and in to the other man, shooting inside. Spent and exhausted, he slumps over him, idly rolling his hips as he shudders through the end of his orgasm. As Benny collapses under him, he rolls over to the side, slipping free of the other man. They lie curled together like parenthesis on the narrow cot, both catching their breath, sweat cooling in the air of the cabin, and limbs still tangled. Cas gently runs the fingers of one hand up and down Benny’s back, idly tracing patterns along the width of the pale shoulders. The other hand is linked with the barman’s and the blond man raises it to his lips so that he can press lazy kisses across the knuckles. The sound of their breathing is a calm and comfortable change to the frenzy of a few moments ago. Shifting closer, Cas presses a soft kiss onto the sweaty forehead of the other man. Benny grunts, opening one eye to look at him.

‘Hey Cas’, he mumbles, smiling sleepily up at the other man. ‘Was good. Was very good’. He shuffles so that he can press his face into the hollow of Cas’ neck, and his breathing evens out as sleep begins to overtake him. The hunter instinctively curls his arm around the warm body pressed against him. It would be so easy to stay here, to fall asleep with a willing body in his arms, and to wake up in the morning and make love to someone he could care about.

‘I should go’, he whispers into the top of Benny’s head, drifting his fingers along his spine. ‘It was better than good. I thank you’. 

Disengaging himself from the body wrapped around him, Cas leans up and fumbles around until he finds a washcloth in the night stand. He wipes himself down and shuffles his pants back up to his hips. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he reaches for his shirt, slipping it over his arms. Standing, he begins to gather the rest of his clothes together. From where he’s stretched out on the mattress, Benny lifts his head to watch Cas as he dresses himself.

‘You could stay, sugar’, he says, making it sound like a question.

‘I can’t. I have work to do’, says Cas, not making it sound like an apology.

Benny huffs into the pillow. ‘I’ll bet that’s an excuse you’ve used before’, he says without rancour.

Fully dressed now, Cas leans over to run his fingers through Benny’s hair, pushing the sweaty strands back. He kisses the barman softly once, ghosting his fingers along the stubbled jaw.

‘And I’ll bet you have a boy in every port’, he chides gently. He stands, patting down his clothes, making sure there’s no evidence of the evening showing. As he moves to the door, leaving the barman, naked and stretched out over the cot, he swallows the sudden pang of loneliness in his gut. Checking the corridor is clear, he slips out of the cabin, into the cool of the morning and gently closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late! RL stuff happened, and then I got caught up in following the ChiCon stuff. I also thought I'd lost my writing mojo because of my complete disinterest in S10. But I got there in the end and here it is, Top!Cas porn and all for you.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be mostly smut and appropriate tags will be added with it. I'll try to get it finished within the week.


End file.
